Breakaway hose assemblies can be utilized in fluid dispensing systems, such as vehicle refueling stations and the like. The hose breakaway assembly is designed to provide a break in the fluid system when a sufficient breakaway force is applied thereto. For example, in the case of a drive-away event, the user of a refueling unit may inadvertently leave the nozzle in the vehicle tank and drive away. The breakaway hose is designed to break away from the base unit and provide a point at which the hose can separate in a controlled manner, and may also provide a closing valve to prevent or minimize loss of fuel.
Many fluid dispensing systems also utilize a hose support or hose retraction assembly to support the hose/nozzle during refueling. However, in some cases the hose support/retraction assembly can impede proper operation of the hose breakaway assembly.